1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle door structure for opening and closing a door opening formed in a vehicle and, in particular, to a door structure that has a side impact bar.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an inner panel provided in a door of a vehicle for opening and closing a door opening formed in a vehicle, there is formed an opening which is used to mount various kinds of equipment such as a window regulator into inside the door. This opening, after mounting of the equipment, is closed from the inside of a vehicle room with a sheet member such as a vinyl sheet or is closed with a panel member made of resin (which is hereinafter referred to as a resin panel. Inside the door, in order to enhance the safety of the vehicle against collision from a side of the vehicle, there is provided a side impact bar having a square-shaped, U-shaped or round-shaped section, with its two ends respectively fixed to the front and rear ends of the door.
Generally, in order to secure the mounting rigidity of the window regulator, the window regulator is mounted onto the inner panel of the door with its composing parts integrally attached to a bracket made of sheet metal or to a resin panel. JP-A-10-37592 discloses an example of a window regulator formed as a unit product using such sheet-metal-made bracket.